


Kiss Cam Tumblr Prompt

by Aniimone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Inter-House Relationships, M/M, Opposites Attract, Quiddich, Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniimone/pseuds/Aniimone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coming-out scene of my OTP, Drarry, from my "Room of Requirement" story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cam Tumblr Prompt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@drarrycontrary](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40drarrycontrary).



Harry and Draco fly towards the snitch, urging their broom to go faster than their opponent's. In the stands, the crowd cheers. The magic Kiss Cam floats around above the field, scanning for people with chemistry and tension between them. Just as Harry's fingers close around the flying golden ball, Draco stops flying and stares at him. Suddenly a hush falls over the crowd. The Kiss Cam has moved again, and it had started filming the two opposing seekers. Harry turns to Draco, a triumphant look on his face. 'We're having a good time in the room of requirement, tonight,' he thinks. Then he looks at the screen and sees the reason why the crowd is so quiet.

"What?!" Harry exclaims.

"Why us?!" Draco adds.

But everyone knows "why them". The Kiss Cam scans the stands and the field for the two people with the most sexual tension between them. Usually, after the snitch is caught, the Kiss Cam finds a couple in the audience. A straight couple.

But now it's following them. Two male eigth years of opposing teams, from opposing houses. A halfblood and a pureblood. A former Death Eater and the boy who lived. Complete and total opposites, it would seem.

They've been dreading this day. They knew it would come. Ever since they started meeting up in the room of requirement late at night.

But Harry just smiles.

"Fuck it," he says, flying over to Draco.

He kisses him, in front of everyone. His boyfriend, his Draco. And Draco kisses him back.

Some crowd members laugh, others gasp, some stare at the boys, mouths agape. A few people cry out and some girls swear at the camera and at them. Especially Ginny. She looks ready to murder someone. Namely, Harry. But Harry broke up with her two weeks ago. He can kiss his boyfriend.

And so, they come out of the closet to all of Hogwarts.


End file.
